


You're Not So Bad Yourself

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [104]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Bisexuality, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Forbidden Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: “I do resent you, you know.”





	You're Not So Bad Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Because I can't be the only one who saw the stealth flirting between Mary and Mabel during this scene/episode.

“I do resent you, you know.” Mary looked over to Mabel. “I resent your ability to take him off me, when I know how to make him happy and I certainly love him more than you do.”  
“Well I think that’s all true.”  
“Then why turn up looking like a cross between a Vogue fashion plate and a case of dynamite?” Mary didn’t miss her admiring gaze.  
“Well, I can’t make it too easy for him.”  
Mabel turned away, half-smiling.  
“And Mabel…”  
Mabel glanced back to Mary, who cast an approving look over her outfit.  
“You’re not so bad yourself.”


End file.
